Ice Cubes in the Water
by striker1298
Summary: When Gray gets a face full of Juvia's cleavage on accident, things get crazy, and Gray realizes that Juvia isn't as bad as she seems. Gruvia story, Not a One-Shot, M-Rated for Language and may be a little bit naughty later. MAINLY GRUVIA... NaLu, GaLe, and others too. Set in fairy tail and has a bit of AU. Romance/Humor/Drama. Plz review, I recognize anyone who does! Follow/Fav.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

Gray sat back in his chair at the fairy tail bar, relaxing while he had the chance. Why? Well the reason only seems clear. He's a part of the most magical and powerful guild, fairy tail. Not to mention he's starred in tons of sorcerer weekly magazines, sporting loose shorts and shirtless skin. Hell, it even pisses off Lucy having her just think of the number of times he was photographed. Have you gotten the answer? Girls. Fucking girls. They're fucking EVERYWHERE. The mall, restaurants, movies, train, _even at his house_. Well yeah, sure, almost half of the population are girls, but they FOLLOW HIM. It's enough with that Juvia creep fricking stalking him, but now he's starting think that the mob is worse.

"What's on your mind?" The ever-cheerful Mirajane asked, while cleaning a tub of beer mugs.

"Oh, same old. I'm afraid I'll get swallowed alive by that crowd."

"Juvia can help with that!" A new voice appeared, and he glanced behind him to see Juvia leaning on Gray's chair right in front of him, her cleavage basically right in front of his face.

"No thanks Juv—MMPH!" He shrieked as Juvia leaned closer, causing her massive chest to swallow him. As he jerked away from Juvia's cleavage, his chair tipped, making poor Gray fly out of his chair. The last thing Juvia heard from Gray that day was a cry of agony as he slammed to the wooden floor knocking the ice mage out cold (excuse the pun).

"Did Juvia do something wrong?" Juvia looked questionably at the other guild members.

"Yeah, dumbass. You shoved something in his face that he didn't want." Cana grumbled half-heartedly.

Juvia started to cry, "Juvia hurt Gray-Sama?"

"Well, yes and no." answered Lucy.

That was it. Juvia had heard enough. She burst into tears, flooding the guild hall.

"Oh I'm all fired up now!" and that truly was the last thing a poor wooden table heard.

* * *

Okay, so this probably seems like very crude writing at this point, but I promise you, the stories get longer and better after this! Don't be deterred by my shitty writing when I was younger!

Keep reading!

With love (not really I don't even know you wtf), Striker1298


	2. Chapter 2

Gray awoke in his room. What the…. Oh. Right. Just remembering the incident caused his face to turn a shade of Ezra Scarlet. But, he did kinda like it. Right? NO! He mentally slapped himself. How the fuck did that person get into his room anyways? Oh. His keys. He crawled to the door and there was a note;

_Juvia is terribly sorry for the incident. Juvia had to take your keys to lock the door. Please meet Juvia at my apartment. –Juvia_

Damn. She even WRITES in third-person?! Honestly, he thought it was kinda cute. Not like he wouldn't shoot the first person to say that (Literally. No. Maybe. Oh what the hell I give up.). But that dirty little bastard! Tricking him to steal to her room! _She'll probably be all shy and then tell me she likes me and the usual shit like that_. _But I might stay a little be longe- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING THROUGH ME WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT THIS!_

Well, he didn't want to keep her waiting. Besides, the faster he drove there the less paparazzi. How he hated that paparazzi. If he didn't know better he would say that they're the devil's offspring from some rape gone wrong.

When he gets on his motorcycle, a girl from a block away screams, "OMIGOD GUYS IT GRAY!" To say it was a paparazzi was an understatement. Girls were throwing themselves at him. Well, not yet. There they were, storming through the walkways to meet him. Holy shit, looks like the devil raped a lot of women. The reason it was so crowded like never before was because… wait, why? He looked down. Shhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt…. No tee.

After about barely escaping with his life, he entered the Fairy Tail female dormitory, Fairy Hills. The walls were painted with purple dots and pink waves, with the background a blend of an African style color mix. _Not bad, _Gray thought.

13 Flights of stairs later, Gray literally dragged himself to the top of the stairs, panting like a dog outrunning a racecar. Then he managed to lean against the wall, and slowly gain ground. Juvia had put the room number on the back of the card.

_Well, here it is - HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. When did I lose my shirt?! _He looked around, but was disappointed when he drew a blank.

"Looking for something?" A voice called behind him.

Haha Major Suspense at the end, WHO COULD IT BE? xD

Be sure to follow the story for updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I do not own fairy tail.

Chapter four: A little teasing, funny too, and keeps you pissed off at me for not already advancing xD Enjoi.

Levi was there standing in Victoria's Secret pajama apparel. Somehow Levi managed to make even lingerie seem appropriate to wear anywhere. But now she had a teasing look on her face. _Oh shit this can't be good._

"Looks like someone got caught…" Levi drew out, playfully poking her finger at his chest.

Fuck. She's drunk too? _Wait a minute…_ Gray eyed her and studied her face. _Yep. Definitely drunk_. But that was nothing to worry about for now. She seemed to be in a good mood. But Levi's usually studying even when she's drunk, and always analytical. _DID SHE GET LAID?!_

"Whatcha doin' talkin tomyshrimp, shrimp?" Gajeel slurred, tripping on the bump where the door stays and permanently denting the wall. Gray flinched. That's gonna put a hefty bill in Levi's monthly pay.

"Umm… Hi?" Gray said cautiously.

"You went tugh go have som fun with Juvia huuuhhhhh?"Levi grinned maniacally, holding his shirt beyond his reach. "You ain't getting this back 'till you tell me you made her a mini-gray." Levi laughed pulling the shirt out of range every time he tried to take it from her.

"Stop shitting around wiff herr. Give her da answweer she wonts." Gajeel spelled out.

Gray sighed, "I gave her two." He didn't really, but he wanted his shirt back.

Levi squealed and in her excitement, tossed the shirt at him. As he put it on, she said, "Looks like things got heated with you having your shirt in my room."

_Wait, WHAT?_ _Ok things are starting get a little fucked up._ How the hell does a shirt end up in a room you never were in? He needed to start thinking of a way to prevent this. Overalls, maybe? He'll start thinking about that later. Now he had a job to do. Levi and Gajeel left to their room, Gajeel nibbling on her shirt, with Levi giggling for him to stop.

Back to work. That scenario had left him a little dazed. He didn't know what next to expect. Gray stumbled to Juvia's room, checking for that the room number was correct. He was about to pound the door when he saw another note:

_Thank you for coming :) I'm inside –Juvia_

He studied the door. Definitely her. He could see her room was tidy and neat through the peephole, and some freaky-looking doll. He couldn't make out who it was but he had a pretty good guess that it was him.

He took a deep breath, stuffed the note in his pocket, and knocked.

Haha what do you guys think :) Another chapter. Chapter four maybe tonight or tomorrow. Plz review to give me new ideas! Thanks to **Ransor** and**Fafiqah QiuQiu**for following!


	4. Chapter 4

4th One :)

Note: I do not own fairy tail

_Gray took a breath, stuffing the note in his pocket._

_And then, he knocked._

The reply was almost instant. But the face he expected from her was not. Juvia was in front of him, teary eyed, with messy hair and a box full of tissues almost run out. He quickly glanced and, to his horror, saw a stack of 20 boxes completely empty. _Shit. What did I do?_

Juvia smiled weakly, trying to hide the mess her room and herself were in, but Gray could see right through.

"Juvia is terribly sorry about the accident. Juvia did not mean it. Juv-" She stopped and gasped as Gray pulled her in for a hug. He didn't like it when she stalked him, but Gray had a soft side too. He was go-to man for a nice hug. Not that it was romantic or anything. Just a friend hug. But from Juvia's point of view, it was, well, blank. She was speechless, and mindless. Just for a second.

Juvia burst in tears on his shoulder. Gray knew it was just a little thing, but damn could Juvia make it look like the holocaust. He felt kinda bad for her actually. He decided to make it up to her, even if it was her fault.

Slowly breaking away from her, he quietly spoke to Juvia, "Hey, I just bought his movie I'm dying to see. Wanna see it with me at my house?"

She silently nodded as she trembled in his embrace as Gray returned to hug her again. Damn, she makes me do things I never would.

He led her outside, only to hear the seductive noises coming from Levi and Gajeel while passing their room. Juvia, was at the time still sniffling and rubbing her eyes. She was very grateful for Gray's understanding, but she felt like she did not deserve his attention. But she at the least happy for it. Due to Juvia's outbreak, she didn't fully comprehend what Gray had said. But when the words sank it. She almost squealed with joy. WAS THIS A DATE? She was bursting with excitement.

Gray felt Juvia tighten her grip on his shoulder. He had half-piggybacked her, holding her legs with his arms rather than his shoulders. Gray smiled. He didn't know why. Looked down. Fuck. Gray then saw a shirt dangling over him with Juvia giving him a teasing look. Gray grumbled something about overalls and Juvia giggled. Gray smiled. This was more like her.

Gray picked Juvia off the motorcycle undetected, thanks to the motorcycle helmets and his shirt back on. He then fireman carried the sleeping Juvia to his house. Yes. Sleeping. He had, in frustration, taped her arms to his waist to keep her from falling off. Damn, she's a heavy sleeper. Gray grunted as he gently lay her down on his couch.

He got a good look at her. She was very peaceful when sleeping, and Juvia had a smile plastered on her face. Other than that, she looked like a complete mess. Juvia actually was a little cute when sleeping.

"Ok sleeping beauty, time for a wakeup from the nap." Gray gently shook her side.

Her eyes fluttered open. and she sat up. "Gray-sama... Did Juvia make you wait?"

Gray smiled, "Nah. Not one bit. We made it back here safely."

Juvia look questionably at him. "Safely?"

Gray sighed, long story. Go ahead and get a blanket. I'll make the popcorn.

Juvia sat back and relaxed. She felt like a princess with her beloved prince. She was on cloud-nine. She started to daydream about her kingdom and...

"Juvia! The movie's starting!" Juvia was startled out of her dreamy daydream kiss. Gray sat beside her.

"Oh. Juvia is terribly sorry." Juvia replied bashfully.

"Well, the movie's starting, so no more sleeping, kay?" Gray waggled a finger at her.

Juvia gigg;ed, "Juvia agrees!"

Gray sat back and relaxed. Juvia felt like she was in heaven. She rested her head on his shoulder as the movie started.

Haha What's gonna happen next?

Follow and review for faster story updates.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own fairy tail or any of the mentions of copyrighted products.

_Gray sat back and relaxed. Juvia felt like she was in heaven. She rested her head on his shoulder as the movie started._

"What movie did Gray-sama pick out?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Gray said, blushing. "We're gonna watch Terminator: Genysis! I've been waiting to see it for a long time!" Gray blabbered excitedly.

Juvia froze. Gray studied her, worried that something was amiss. She actually looked like she was being told she had one day to live. But that's not funny, of course. Only a cruel person would think that's funny.

Gray frowned, "Is something wrong?" trying to the read the signs on her face.

Juvia finally broke her speechless gaze and snapped back to reality. She blushed, saying, "No, it's just that it gets a little scary for Juvia sometimes."

The ever-dense Gray simply responded, "Well then I'll just hold you and keep you safe," trying to be a good friend. After all, that was what friends did, right?

Meanwhile, Juvia's heart was in her throat, and she fainted right then and there.

She hit the carpet with a _thud._ Gray looked over to see Juvia on the floor. _Holy shit! When did she get on the floor?!_ Gray quickly paused the movie and rushed to her side, carefully picking Juvia up from the floor and laying her on the couch. Gray couldn't help but look at her while she was out cold._ Damn, _he thought, _she's beautiful_. Gray had never really took the time to look at her long enough. He was usually

Unfortunately, his staring session came to a stop as Juvia's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes trailed a line around the room until she was directly looking eye-to-eye at Gray's face. Both jerked back with a blush slowly creeping onto them.

"So err… You ready now? The popcorn's done." Gray suggested, scratching the back of his head.

Juvia, always the bashful one, said in a low voice, "Yes. Juvia promised she would not fall asleep, and yet here she is just waking up." Her blush deepening.

Gray swiped the matter away with his hand, "Ahh no biggie."

Then Gray sat layed down and patted a place for her right in front of him. Juvia, her face as red as a tomato, shyly walked to where Gray had pointed, and lay down. Gray then encircled his arms around her as brought her close to his chest as…. fuck. His shirt. Again. Gray sighed, not really caring for it anymore. So there they lay down on the couch, Gray closely hugging the already fainting again Juvia.

"Psss..! The movie starting!" Gray whispered gently shaking her. She woke up, and remembered where she was. Juvia turned her head to meet Gray's, and her lips accidentally brushed his cheek. Juvia gasped as her _entire body_ turned red. Gray too was wearing a pretty deep shade of blush.

"I… uh… sorry I was so close…" Gray said, his blush deepening, if that was even possible.

Juvia couldn't say a single word. Her heart had skipped too many beats. "uvia…s…gra…orr…"

Gray then pulling her even closer "It's fine." He said lightheartedly, "Just don't look back." gray shined a smile at her.

_Juvia wants to look back. Again and again and again._ Juvia let out a sigh, hoping she would be able to stay with him longer after the movie had ended. And, to Gray's surprise, she too started to finally relax, and Juvia nuzzled her head in Gray's chest.

Then there was the strange feeling as he kept stealing glances at Juvia during the movie. _Fuck, she hot, _Gray thought, not even trying to deny his feelings for her. He doesn't _like_ her, no no no no. But he knows she's his best friend.

Gray just had mixed feelings about her for now. He pulled her closer to him, and smelled her sweet strawberry hair. Juvia sensed it too, and she slowly wrapped an arm around, sorta returning the hug.

Gray and Juvia were happy as friends, for now.

.

.

.

#5 Done, What do you guys think? Thanks to purplesparkz02, Ransor, and Fafiqah QiuQiu!

#6 Will contain a little drama and some NaLu, so don't kill me!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, #6! This does include a fight between Gray and Juvia :'( I'm sorry but it had to happen or else the story would be all sappy and shit like that, and it would be all lovely dovey and Gray's not like that. There is of section NaLu after the fight, so you're not bawling for too long. (Okay maybe you're no bawling, but admit it, you'll be a little sad, _at least_)

.

.

.

_Gray and Juvia were happy as friends, for now._

.

.

.

Juvia lay in the cozy comfort of Gray's shirt…wait, no. Chest. Even better. What would even better is if he finally stuffed his face in _her_ chest. Then she might pass out again.

Then she heard his phone ring and buzz in a place that made her blush. Guess where. She found his phone. In between her thighs, buzzing gently. She was turning so red. Maybe she should Gray's cannon there next time. She then blushed even deeper as she began thinking _dirty, DIRTY _thoughts. He buzzing stopped. This had all happened in 2 seconds. While Gray was asleep. How can you fall asleep during the movie _you _wanted to watch? Juvia frowned. That was supposed to be her. Except fainting. In. His. Arms. She was about to do it again when she was struck with curiosity. She slowly lifted the phone. There read a text:

_Ultear:_

_Where are you playboy? At home? I haven't seen YOU in a while ;-)_

Juvia gasped. That was it. She started to cry. Gray awoke to her wracking sobs. Being unknown to the ways of a woman, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. But as soon as he touched her skin, she lashed out at him. Screaming. Gray backed away from her.

"Whoa, what the hell is wrong?"

Juvia, now burning inside, yelled, "Traitor! Juvia loved Gray-Sama, and this is what she gets in return?!"

Gray could hear her choking on relentless emotional pain. "What are you talking about? I ha-"

His dialogue came to a stop as Juvia screamed, "How about Gray-sama READS what Juvia is talking about!" she threw the phone at him. Making a mark on his chest as it hit him in the gut. When Gray looked up, the door had been closed shut again.

_-Juvia-_

She ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. She ran like when the person you love has been with another. She ran under the pouring rain that melded her tears as one. She stopped, and let out a terrible screech, falling to the street pavement and curling herself up into the ball as the rain pounded on her.

_-Gray-_

"What the FUCK just happened?!" gray said, to no one in particular, completely clueless.

He decided to give a shot at what she had had yelled at him about. He picked up his cased phone.

"How do you get a crack with a life-proof case? Fuck, did she really throw that hard?!"

Gray looked at the message. He knew why. Immediately. Okay, not maybe immediately, but the point seems pretty valid. He got so fucking pissed. He swore. And swore. And swore. And swore. And swore. He swore like a fucking person who just got fucking attacked by the most fucking clueless person in this fucking place. Fuck.

Immediately (Yes, immediately.), he called that bastard.

"What the fuck? I told you to stop sending those fucking perverted messages!"

"What, is wittle Gway angwy?"

"Okay, that's it you fucking asshole, I'm blocking you for four months."

"No! Not four months please! I'm sor-" Ultear's bitchy voice stopped short as he cut off the phone. He blocked her. Gray groaned and rubbed his eyes. Another fucking idiot in this fucking shit of this fucking place. FUCK.

_-Natsu-_

"Man, this rain won't let up. Huh, Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Well, okay, here goes." Natsu knocked on the door.

The door opened after about 20 seconds, and there stood a very sleepy Lucy, rubbing her eyes.

"Uhhh, is that that you Natus? Happy too?"

"Umm… Our house has a leak because of this fricking rain. It won't even loosen up a little. Soooo, can we crash at your place for tonight?" Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy yawned, "Sure, but there's only one bed."

Natsu shrugged, "We'll sleep in it together then!"

Lucy stumbled, growing a blush, "i-in the s-same bed?"

Natsu simply strolled in, relaxed, "Sure, duh, where else? The floor? It'll probably get wet."

"O-okay…"

As Lucy lay in bed, she felt another weight lay on the bed, and cuddled up next to her. She turned around to meet Natsu, pulling him closer to her. Natsu hugged her back, and they lay there, as the rain pounded on the apartment.

.

.

.

Whelp, that's it! Expect a _little _bit more drama, but there is a meetup. There's gonna be GaLe, Gruvia, and NaLu in the next. Thanks to Fafiqah QiuQiu, Jerza07, Ransor, Spodermaen, and purplesparkz02!


	7. Chapter 7

Juvia and Gray are in a bit of a jiffy, but Natsu's already in bed with another girl (well, indirectly, but still progress, ya know?)! Welcome GaLe back to the scene! You two got a bit explaining to do! Will Gray and Juvia sort things out? (Will continue to next chapter, sorry)

**Author's Note: **I do _not_ own fairy tail or any of the companies mentioned or their products.

.

.

.

_**Juvia: **__She stopped, and let out a terrible screech, falling to the street pavement and curling herself up into the ball as the rain pounded on her._

_**Gray: **__Gray groaned and rubbed his eyes. Another fucking idiot in this fucking shit of this fucking place. FUCK._

_**Natsu and Lucy: **__She turned around to meet Natsu, pulling him closer to her. Natsu hugged her back, and they lay there, as the rain pounded on the apartment._

_**Gajeel and Levy:**__ *Snore*_

_._

_._

_._

Juvia woke up to a light sprinkle. The shower around her turned to a raging storm. Guess why? She cursed his name to all eternity. But not matter what or how she said it, she could not bring herself to say she hated Gray. _She loved him. _And that's all that counted. She would find this _Ultear_ and wreak havoc on that woman who called him a playboy! Ridiculous! Gray-sama's a virgin (don't ask how she knows)! That dirty little-

"Juvia!"

She froze. That voice. She knew it. She cried for him every week. She made dolls of him. She threw phones at him. She read his texts. She knows he's a virgin. She prays to God for him. She hopes for him. She _loves _him. And that won't change.

But not today. Her legs were able to move, and she ran as fast and as hard as she could. Gray couldn't keep up. He'd been running for miles. Miles. All that was on his mind was her. He had to tell her the truth. But what can you do when the truth runs away? And there, he kneeled down, where she had, in the pouring rain. The pouring, pouring rain.

_-Gajeel and Levy-_

Gajeel woke up. He felt sooooooo weird. A hangover. A real one.

"Fuuuuuccckkkk…"

_Thud._

Another, higher-pitched voice came along in the image.

"Ohhhh fuck yeahhhh…"

_Thud._

_-Natsu and Lucy -_

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. Wait. There was a tuft of pink hair. _Who the fuck has pink hair?_ She thought hazily. _Oh wait, Natsu does… wait, NATSU?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? WHY AM I HOLDING HIM? WHY IS HE HOLDING ME?!_ Lucy broke free and flew out of the bed, hitting herself against the boarded wall. Man, the landlady wasn't lying when she said her stomach was as hard as the walls here.

"Shit…"

"Ooh… Lucy said the _S_ word…"

_The hell?! That stupid cat is here too?!_

"N-no I didn't!"

"Suuuuree you didn't…."

Natsu grunted in his sleep. Lucy sighed. Time to wake Natsu up. Damn, he's not going to be happy about this.

"Let's go, cat. Time to wake the _roaring fricking fire dragon…"_

"Aye!"

_-Gray-_

Gray sits at the bar of Fairy Tail soaking wet. And those FUCKING GIRLS. You have no idea how nuts they went when they looked at his now see-through shirt. Mirajane had extras, thank god. _Fuck, I've gotta tell her. But what? I'm not dating anyone? Maybe a gift will work! Oh, I know the perfect! _Gray popped out of the guild, and thought, _wait, am I missing something? Yeah, definitely missing something._ He looked down. Guess what?  
"Fuck…"

The door opened as Mira came outside, in her outstretched arm his chained necklace.

Gray grinned, "Thanks, Mira, I can always count on you!"

Mira smiled, "Ok no problem! But as a return…" Mira suddenly gave him a piercing look, towering over him in her devil's armour. She was the very definition of pure evil. "_**YOU WILL MARRY HER.**_"

Fuck. Better run! Gray sped faster than Jet, racing towards any direction _but _hers. Hell, can she be scary sometimes.

_-Back at the Guild-_

"So wait, you two got _drunk?!_"Lucy curiously but suspiciously asked.

Natsu sniffed them, turned the face of motion-sickness, and walked as fast as he could to the restroom. But walking fast is pretty hard when you've got a motion sickness symptom.

Lucy smiled. At least he knew.

Levy fared a little better than Gajeel, having been drunk already and hadn't drunk as much. "I don't know…what…we….did… but I at least had fun." Levy glanced at Gajeel and sighed.

Gajeel was out for the count. He was slumped against the bar table drooling in a slightly cute way, Pantherlily, on the other hand, was fucking pissed. Like really pissed.

"You little FUCKER. GET YOUR DUMB ASS DONKEY ASS UP! You wanna nice whackin' from my sword? Eat it!"

Lily slapped Gajeel with his sword, only to bang and clatter off.

Lucy sighed, "He's steel, Lily," she rolled her eyes, "sometimes you still forget."

_-Gray-_

Gray had it. The perfect gift. The, Perfect. Frickin'. Gift. Perfect. Gray looked around in his disguise. He couldn't keep this up for much longer if his shirt came off. A perfect gift for a perfect girl. _No._ Gray shook his head a little. A perfect gift for a perfect friend. _NO. _The fuck?! Okay, a perfect gift for a _good_ friend. Gray smiled. That was it. He had it right that time.

Gray had gotten _two _gifts. Hohoho, Merry Christmas and a happy two times the choking. There was a long beautiful, aqua blue dress, adorned with butterflies. She loved butterflies. It wasn't a strap-on dress. Gray blushed. It was sleeveless. The dress was only reliant…. on…..her….. big junk….The images in his brain where disturbing. He mentally slapped himself. And then he was ready to give it.

And he ran.

To Juvia.

Juvia…

.

.

.

That was #7! Sooo… What didya' think? Review! Thanks to eparise, Spodermaen, Ransor, MutsyTiger, Jerza07, Fafiqah, QiuQiu, immortal Phoenix dragon, and purplesparkz02!

Lol each episode is getting longer xD!


	8. Chapter 8: You're My Only Gift

#8

It's been delayed! The meetup is _this _story (sorry for the wait) AND there's a bit of a teaser at the end with Natsu and his friend. I'll give you a hint: Happy!

Basically all of Gruvia in this chapter, and of course, the little Natsu part in the end. More of the other ships in the next chapter. By the way, **this is the first chapter that has a real title!** Look at the title for details!

.

.

.

_-Gray-_

_And he ran._

_To Juvia._

_Juvia…_

_-Juvia-_

_She froze. That voice. She knew it. She cried for him every week. She made dolls of him. She threw phones at him. She read his texts. She knows he's a virgin. She prays to God for him. She hopes for him. She__loves__him. And that won't change._

_But not today._

_-Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy-_

_Lily slapped Gajeel with his sword, only to bang and clatter off._

_Lucy sighed, "He's steel, Lily," she rolled her eyes, "sometimes you still forget."_

.

.

.

_-Gray-_

Okay, so he had _three _gifts. The third was a secret. The other one was a beautiful snow flake necklace with sloshing water in the inside. Courtesy of his ice magic. The snowflake lasts over three hundred years, and it won't bite with a distinctive cold. It'll just feel cool a little. It's sort of like a mini iced shell, but since it can last so long, he had a _lot _of power drained from him. So much power for such a little thing. For such a _beautiful_ little thing. Okay, why did he stop? He looked at his ice watch. OH SHIT. TIME TO RUN.

"Ice-Make, Floor!" Best for skating, ya know?

_-Juvia-_

She regretted it. Deeply. She should have let him catch her. Hold her. Tell her he only loved Juvia. To kiss her. To put his face in _her _chest. She couldn't help it. A mindless fantasy. Like every 5 days of the week. Every. Five. Days. Out of 7. She had shed another 40 boxes of tissues in her low-rugged apartment. Just like her. Low-rugged. Worthless. Useless. Not worth Gray-Sama's time. Not worth anyone's time. That girl Ultear was so much sexier than her probably. She probably had sex with him. She probably had the guts to kiss him.

She didn't.

That's when she heard it. A knock on the door. A knock. A rustling of feet. The room got slightly cooler. She couldn't shed anymore tears. She was out of them. Out of tears. She tried to do her hair quickly and peeped through the hole. There was darkness. She forgot. It was only able to be looked into from outside. Probably some dark magic.

She opened the door. And there she saw a Gray. Wait. Was that her doll? Nope the real Gray. She was about to slam the door on his stupid face when she looked at him. Her millisecond of delay gave Gray the chance to step in front of the door, so he was in the room.

He looked at her. "Juvia. This was all a mistake. That was my cousin. She plays jokes like that. I'm really sorry about it."

Juvia looked into his eyes, and broke down. Right in front of the man she loved. She bawled, and somehow the tears flowed again. He encircled her in his arms and held her tight as she cried into his shoulder. This took quite a while. After a bath tub full of tears, he lay her down sitting up on the couch, and kneeled down to meet her eyes.

"In return of the incident, I've decided you need a new dress."

He slowly unwrapped the package and Juvia gasped. Inside was the most beautiful butterfly dress she had ever seen. She H=hugged him tightly and choked through her tears, "Juvia loves it, Gray-Sama!"

Turns out it fit perfectly.

"And…. You need a necklace! Beauty like you can't go long without a beautiful necklace, eh?" Gray shot her a grin and wrapped the Ice and water necklace around her neck. She looked _amazing_ in that dress and the necklace. He prepared for the second choking, but found himself waiting. He slowly opened his eyes, to see a gaping Juvia, staring at him. Gray had almost forgot!

"Oh! And the last gift…" Juvia snapped out of her dismay and looked questionably at Gray.

Gray leaned in, and softly kissed her. Right on the lips. THE LIPS!

He left her in total shock as he slowly closed the door. And then he was gone.

Most of him had gone, but she felt as if though a huge chunk had stayed with her.

In her heart.

Her _high_-rugged heart.

Her soft, soft, heart.

_-Natsu-_

Natsu leaned against the wall of a dark alley. He lit a cigarette and gave it a short puff. The face he made was similar to the smell of alcohol. He hated smoking. But it was the only way. A _woosh_ sounded as a certain somebody made her entrance…

"Hello Natsu."

.

.

.

Told you there was a teaser! Another hint on who it is: Take-Over. I'd like to thank my growing number of followers! Cheers to: Alright Mate, BeastlyWhiteRose07, Fafiqah QiuQiu, Kurama190, Lizeth-chan, MutsyTiger, Ransor, Spodermaen, Sung Soo Ra, eparise, immortal Phoenix dragon, and purplesparkz02!

Tune in next time chapter #9!


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Walk Away

**Author's Note: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the other corporations or their products / ideas mentioned in the text.

This is #9! Phew! Time sure has flied! So… We all got a sneak peek at Natsu's meeting with [Input Name Here]!

ANOTHER HINT YOU SAY? Ugh, fine: Edolas. Can't Figure it out? Well read this story to find out!

And OMG my followers and my favoriters thanks so much! Also, I'll give a Mini-Rate next chapter at the end to the first three reviewers! Review to get this chance! Not to mention a **SPECIAL **thanks to all who review!

So, Gruvia barely explained this chapter, More of Natsu and [Input name Here], and GaLe. These other ships, as previously mentioned, will have a start in the spotlight! (But then back to Gruvia next chapter)

And, the story is not over when they, you know, officially start! I won't stop 'till all ships are paired!

_**Also, if you didn't know what that italic part was before the main story, that's a flashback of the previous story on what happened.**_

Okay, enough blabbing! You want the story, right? Well then here you go!

.

.

.

_-Gray and Juvia-_

_"Oh! And the last gift…" Juvia snapped out of her dismay and looked questionably at Gray._

_Gray leaned in, and softly kissed her. Right on the lips. THE LIPS!_

_He left her in total shock as he slowly closed the door. And then he was gone._

_-Natsu-_

_A__woosh__sounded as a certain somebody made her entrance…_

_"Hello Natsu."_

_-Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy-_

_*Talk*_

.

.

.

_-Gajeel, Levy, and Lucy-_

Gajeel opened his eyes. The room was bustling around him full of people, and his brain took a minute to compromise the situation in front of him. And then he took memories from the past and present; Bustling crowd, Levy's bed, alcohol… alcohol…..

*Thud*

Levy and Lucy stared blankly at Gajeel. They exchanged a quick glance, and nodded. They knew what to do.

Five minutes later, Gajeel was dressed like a fricking overgrown chicken. And the pictures they were fucking _hilarious._ Like _you think you're actually gonna get a heart attack and die_ hilarious.

They _whole guild_ was laughing at him. Man, was there going to be hell when he woke up.

But for now, having a heart attack because your laughing so hard was so fun!

Seriously. Someone's having a heart attack. HOLY SHIT! SOMEONE GET THE DEFRIBRILATOR! FUUUUUCKKK!

This wasn't going to end well.

_-Gray-_

It's not like he _really_ wanted to do it.

Gray just knew she had some type of affection for him and a kiss sure certainly would help her.

Or maybe not.

Maybe she's having a heart attack right now. Then he'd have to perform CPR. That meant… Oh god _WHY_ must you plague my mind with such thoughts brain?!

Gray quickened his pace. He wasn't in love with her. That wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It's her in love with _him_. Right?

He wasn't sexually attracted to her. No. She was a friend. No. A best friend. She helped him with his shirt loss, that alone he could marry her for, she cuddled with him, and she loved him. But he hadn't loved her back. And in that moment, he knew his choice.

_-Natsu-_

"Hey Lisanna. Do I really have to smoke to get you to come?"

Lisanna smiled sadly. "Yes, it is the only way I can arrive."

She walked up to him as she said, "It's time for me to move on. We've both found someone we love."

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"Lucy is a good choice. You found yourself a good girl. And I've found myself a good man. I have to go. I'm sorry this was so short. Goodbye Natsu." She turned around and slowly walked away. Away from him.

"Lisanna, wait!" He caught her by the shoulder and she stopped to look at him. She was crying.

"We – need to leave each other. We need to start new lives, we need to see new people we need –"

Lisanna stopped as Natsu hugged her tightly. "I understand. I agree."

"You do?"

Natsu smiled." Of course I do."

He slowly let go of her and said, "He better take care of you,"

Lisanna smiled as the tears flowed freely. "He is."

Natssu leaned against the alley wall. "If you need any help, Liz, I'm here."

"I can also count on you. Goodbye."

"Seeya."

Natsu turned to hear a _poof_, and the next, Lisanan was up in the sky somewhere, flying to wherever.

He was crying too.

.

.

.

That's it! I'm done for this chapter. Everything is resolved, and Gruvia hogs the stage nect chaoter. That means NO OTHER SHIPS WHATSOEVER. Just plain Gruvia. Some suggestive parts but nothing naughty yet.

Thanks to my favs &amp; followers! If you want to be mentioned here, follow!  
Cheers to: **Alright Mate****, ****BeastlyWhiteRose07****, ****Black Star's Wife****, ****Fafiqah QiuQiu****, ****Kurama190****, ****Lizeth-chan****, ****MutsyTiger****, ****Ransor****, ****Raphiix3****, ****ShyMaryButterfly****, ****Spodermaen****, ****Sung Soo Ra****, ****eparise****, ****immortal Phoenix dragon****, and ****purplesparkz02**!

Tune nect time for chapter ten!


	10. Chapter 10: Come With Me

Well, here's #10! Wow!

**So I'm sorry for the delay,** homework is fucking annoying as shit getting ready for EOCs.

Okay **so only one person reviewed**, I will** answer people's questions** too, so do that if you have a question!

Specs: **ONLY GRUVIA** this chapter, and they will have most of the spotlight for the next couple chapters!  
**Author's Note: **I do not own fairy tail or any mentions of companies, their products, logos, or their ideas.

.

.

.

_-Natsu-_

_Natsu turned to hear a__poof__, and the next, Lisanan was up in the sky somewhere, flying to wherever._

_He was crying too._

_-Gray-_

_But he hadn't loved her back. And in that moment, he knew his choice._

_._

_._

_._

-Gray-

Gray woke up with his shirt in the fish bowl. Okay, he really needed to see a doctor or a physician about this.

"Gross… He lifted the soggy shirt from the bowl as he had finally gotten from his bed and examined it, finding there mold growing on it.

"Fuck, I don't want to clean this shit." Gray said as he threw the shirt in the trash.

Gray quickly checked on the fish. The fish was fine. It was a gift from Ur. The little fish swam around the bowl, its glistening coat of scales sparkling under the light.

It was all good now.

Okay, so he admits it. He doesn't use magic very much, due to population concerns. And, if he keeps his shirt on, he could pretty much pass as a human being, considering the guild mark was hidden under the shirt.

He grabbed the nearest shirt and sloppily dressed himself. Mornings were tough. Especially this one.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!"

Gray stopped what he was doing and stared at the alarm clock with his eyes twitching.

"Fuck….Off…."

He casually threw an ice dagger at the alarm clock, watching it shatter into tiny bits with crude amusement. Whelp, new alarm clock is on the shopping list. This happened normally.

Gray rubbed his head. _What had happened? Gifts, Juvia, dress, necklace, kiss…._ Oh yeah, now he remembers.

He grabbed a jacket - it wouldn't fall off, it was Ur's.

And ran.

But where?

.

.

.

_-Juvia-_

She recounted what had happened. A kiss. The spot he touched her lips with his still burned with ferocity.

She had fainted 3 – no – _5 times _just thinking about it. She was thrilled. Like she had been so thrilled she fainted now just a sixth time. Terrific.

_-Gray-_

Gray put his hands on his knees, panting hard as he watched the gates closed on the screaming girls.

Then he looked down. FUCK. Luckily his jacket was still on.

He walked past the members loitering around on the patio, pushing the door that led to the inside of the hall.

There he saw Juvia, completely unaware of him, she seemd to be replaying or collecting her thoughts.

He lightly touched her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Juvia, come with me"

_Juvia come with me._

_Come with me._

_With me._

_Me…._

_._

_._

_._

_**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY**_. I was not expecting it to take this long xD.

So.. only once person reviewed….

**Special thanks to Kurama190!**

To answer your question, this is **Fairy Tail.**

Also thanks to Alright Mate, Black Star's Wife, BeastlyWhiteRose07, DualGigaman, Fafiqah QiuQiu, Kurama190, Lizeth-chan, MutsyTiger, Ransor, Raphiix3, ShyMaryButterfly, Spodermaen, immortal Phoenix dragon, purplesparkz02, eparise, Tonystark115, and Sung Soo Ra!


	11. I'M BACK AND THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER

I'M BACK YOU FILTHY MOTHERFUCKERS.

So it's been like, what? Half a year since I last came to you?

AND I PRESENT TO YOU

THE

GREAT

FINALE

ONE CHAPTER

THE ENTIRE ENDING

BE SUSPICIOUS MY FRIENDS

THE TIME HAS COME

FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF _**ICE CUBES IN THE FUCKING WATER**_

So yeah.

*Surprise*

Okay enough talking! The Grand Finale is here!

I don't own Fairy Tail and blah blah blah let's get to the story

.

.

.

Juvia was staring at a glass of water, moving the tinkling ice cubes inside with a straw.

"Juvia."

Juvia gasped, and turned around. "Gr-G-Gray?! Wh-what is Gr-ay doing here?"

Gray smiled and showed her the way to the motorcycle. Everyone watched the two as they fled off on Gray's motorcycle.

Lucy turned to Natsu and huffed. "WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A ROMANTIC DATE HUUH? WHAT ARE YOU SCARED YOU PIECE OF FRIED CHEESECAKE. THINGS NEVER COME TO THINGS LIKE THI_–_"

Poor Natsu.

_Meanwhile…_

Gray led Juvia to his room, kissing her all the while. She was redder than the font color I wish I could have been using right now. He showed her to his room and threw her on the bed. He went on top of her.

But before anything ensued, she told him to wait and pulled something out of her pocket.

Jesus Christ Juvia.

Wtf are you doing.

Does she_–_

_**Does she have a fucking lemon in her hand.** _

Juvia grinned at the narrator (wait that's me what), pushed the entire cast crew, director, and the camera man out of Gray's room and shut the door.

That little bitch.

Well then no lemon for you guys except the one she gave us. I don't even want to know where that's been. Great. Now she's moaning and we can't get any coverage.

Fuck.

Too bad.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

.

.

.

.

Thank you for all the support you guys have given me!

It would be great if you could review! I would like to know how you would have ended the story!

(I just revisited the site, and decided to take out all the cringy crap I put in this chapter. I do hope to continue writing my next story but its gonna take hella dedication. Also plz don't follow this story it's over people.)


	12. I'm Baaack (edit)

Fanfiction... get ready... for... THE RETURN OF THE STRIKER (1298). It's been like a couple years and oh my my my. There has been over 35,000 views in over 50 COUNTRIES! Now I look back and I still see people following me even thought I told them the story was over.

"Okay so what are you doing here"

I'll get to that in a sec-

"Why are you wasting my ti-"

I SAID I'LL GET TO IT IN A MINUTE OKAY?!

"Okay..."

Anyways, I've gotten even better with my writing and it's the summer so I've got more time on my hands to deal with. So I was all like "Fuck it, let's see if people want more episodes or something like that" and so for a couple weeks I let the thinking process ensue and I've come up with a final decision.

I will continue to write episodes for this story and write new stories, but only if 50 or more people GENUINELY want to read my what I have, because if I'm gonna write all this shit for you guys I expect a little user participation on your side. I'm not asking for much, just for people to show that they actually want to read the material.

So, I'm calling on you, random user who's watching this into the toilet right now, and you, loyal follower who's read my work multiple times, and you, other random person who I have no idea what you are doing right now...enter into this poll! (only if you're ready for my much better sarcastically expertly written work). I'm including the link down below to go fill out the poll... and if it reaches 50 okays in one or two month's time, I'll start working on these new spicy stories.

Hmmmm... Now that I think of it? Should I do a name change? I'm thinking of SeriousBubbles because it was my Xbox name that I got (you know those crazy ones they make up, right? So SeriousBubbles8 came out and I was like "Meh. I'll change it later." And I got so attached to the name that I decided to keep it. So yeah , I'm thinking about a name change too. I guess I'll put out a link for a name change vote on there too. Better yet, PM me a name you think would work great and I'll think about it!

The links are on my profie page so give a go (if it for some reason doesn't work please PM me)


End file.
